


【盾冬】幸存者偏差 蛇盾×资产

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: “玫瑰是我抢来的，爱你的人被我杀了”





	【盾冬】幸存者偏差 蛇盾×资产

　　神盾局的某个地下分局。  
　　衣着光鲜的特工们前一天还埋首于工作文件，后一天就被九头蛇神出鬼没的特工小队偷袭。  
　　全军覆没，没留下一个活口。  
　　他们的剿杀手段极其残忍，尸体东倒西歪地躺着，粘稠的血液渗进瓷砖的缝隙里，几乎没法落脚。  
　　一个高大的男人从门外走了进来，毫不留情地踩过地上的断臂残肢，冰冷的红色眼睛巡睃过战况，满意地挑了下眉。他把手里涂装着九头蛇标志的盾扔到了血泊中间，不顾脏污地坐了下去。黑色的作战衣勾勒着雕塑一般的身材，一条腿直着而另一条腿曲起来，表情冷漠。  
　　他在默数。眼前工作台上有具被割喉的男尸，血顺着桌子砸到地上，每一滴是一秒。  
　　第二十滴血液砸到地面的时候，一个九头蛇士兵跑了过来，手里拿着一束夸张的玫瑰花。  
　　士兵的臂章上有两个蛇头，是小队里的头目，但他对这男人恭敬到几乎恐惧的地步，半跪着捧上了花束，沾着血的战术手套颤抖着，豆大的汗滴从额头砸到血泊里。  
　　金发男人接过了花束，手掌的温度冰的不像活人。他把玫瑰花拿到眼前，指尖轻轻地触碰过花瓣的边缘。  
　　小头目仍然站的笔直，丝毫不敢放松。  
　　“知道我为什么要你去找玫瑰花吗？”  
　　男人突然问他，小头目浑身剧烈地抖了一下，下意识立正站好：“报告队长，我不知道。”  
　　他看着金发男人的另一只手摸上后腰，摘下一把勃朗宁，黑洞洞的枪口对着他的眼睛。士兵抖了起来，瞳孔放大，但仍然笔直地站在那儿。  
　　——躲开的后果只会更惨，他亲眼见识过。  
　　“太差劲了。”金发男人抬着枪，眼神却盯着花，“不够红，也不够饱满，连他的嘴唇都比不上。”  
　　士兵咽了口口水，浑身的肌肉痉挛起来，牙齿哆嗦着打在一起发出咯咯的声响。  
　　“还有。前天资产执行任务的时候，他的面罩掉了。你的眼神——”  
　　子弹出膛，准确地贯穿了左眼到后脑。士兵惨叫着倒地，抽搐了几秒钟后再无动静，和地上的其他尸体融为了一体。  
　　“多停留了2.5秒。”  
　　金发男人站了起来，左手捧着花，右手拎起盾牌背在身后往门外走去。黑色的战靴踩到了一小片洼地，那儿被血填得与地面持平，金发男人停了下来，弯腰用手在血坑里蘸了一把，仔细地涂在了花束最中心的玫瑰上。  
　　——现在那朵玫瑰红得像午夜酒吧里糜烂的灯光，也像病态占有的原罪欲望。  
　　金发男人终于笑了，唇角的弧度吝啬但危险：“好吧，现在你勉强配得上他了。”  
　　他的余光扫过门口站着的其他士兵，那些人全都低着头，连大气都不敢喘。  
　　“从今天开始，你来当小队队长。”他随便指了个男人，“现在，带着你的小队回基地去，不要多嘴，我去找资产。”  
　　“是，罗杰斯队长。”  
　　  
　　存放资产的地方是间阴暗的地下室，除了必要的医疗设备（电击椅当然也是之一）和冷冻舱外，几乎没有别的东西，资产不需要，维护资产的人也不需要。他们总是呆不了多久，原先是因为没有必要，后来是因为不敢逗留。  
　　没人知道那个和美国队长有着一样面容的神秘男子究竟是怎么冒出来的。两人唯一的差别只在眼睛上，如果说正牌史蒂夫的眼睛是片平静温柔包容万物的大海，那这个罗杰斯的眼睛就是塔尔塔洛斯里永不停歇的火焰。  
　　永远锐利、暴虐。光用视线就能你的血肉扑簌簌地往下掉落，只剩一副颤抖着的嶙峋白骨。  
　　他是主动来投诚的。准确地锁定了九头蛇从未暴露过的秘密基地，徒手杀死了当时最精英的作战小队，三分钟里扭断了十二根颈椎，一滴血都没洒到地上。  
　　从那天开始，世界上多了个Captain Hydra，而存放资产的地下室多了一张行军床。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯队长很忠诚，但他并不忠于皮尔斯，或者说他根本不算忠于九头蛇，他们更像是合作关系，罗杰斯是个可靠的伙伴，所有的作战任务他都能完美完成。  
　　他要的只有两点——在海德拉里的绝对领导权，以及那个沉眠于冷冻舱的winter soldier。  
　　和他能给九头蛇带来的未来相比，这两点显得那么轻飘飘。  
　　皮尔斯应允了，但他完全没意识到罗杰斯能为了winter soldier做到什么地步。  
　　他是个疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子。他的道德观、底线、和生存意义都只有那个代号为资产的人型武器。  
　　一个兵器爱上了另一个兵器？简直像个疯狂的笑话。  
　　但没人敢多说一句闲话。包括皮尔斯在内。  
　　罗杰斯和资产的存在像寄居在九头蛇身上的惰性病毒，不动尚能和平相处，碰一下就一命呜呼。  
　　  
　　他抱着花来到地下室的时候，佐拉正站在电击椅旁用笔记录着什么。资产坐在那儿，咬着那一小片黑色的东西，表情狰狞，身上的肌肉紧绷成一块块的，灰蓝色的双眼里有什么不断在破碎，又有一些新的东西从那里扎根生长，让那双眼有些迷茫。  
　　罗杰斯把盾牌甩了出去，卡在电击椅的启动按钮上，那里在呲咔的声响后冒出了一阵黑烟。  
　　佐拉被这个响动吓了一跳，他刚回过头就被一只手掐住了脖子，高高举了起来。  
　　恶魔一样的男人正用那双猩红的眼睛盯着他，下巴的线条冷峻得像座雕像。  
　　“我说过，他不需要被洗脑。任务都由我来出，他需要的是休息和治疗。”  
　　“我在……更改记忆……”佐拉的脸涨得通红，声带开始充血，“他记起了……美国队长史蒂夫……”  
　　罗杰斯的表情扭曲了一下，手指收紧了半秒，又猛地松开。  
　　佐拉趴在地上疯狂地咳嗽着，矮小的身体蜷缩着，像便利店后门垃圾桶里的过期烂肉。  
　　“把他记忆里的史蒂夫，全部洗成我。”  
　　他捞过一把凳子，把玫瑰花端正地抱在怀里，撑着下巴，像是准备在这儿等。  
　　佐拉扒着椅子站了起来，看了一眼放空的冬日战士，艰难地说：“但这只能通过电击来达到。”  
　　“那就只电一次，最后一次。”他用指尖摸着花瓣的边缘。血早已经干了，染得边缘有点斑驳，“得到幸福的过程总是痛苦的，所有的故事都是这样。”  
　　尖叫声又一次在地下室里回荡起来。  
　　  
　　资产睁开眼。  
　　他平躺在行军床上，太阳穴隐隐作痛。然后坐起来，检视了一遍身边的环境。  
　　除了地上多出的塑料瓶之外，一切正常。  
　　资产拿起瓶子，盯着瓶口延伸出来的绿色茎叶和顶端怒放着的红色花苞。  
　　他用金属的左手碰了碰花瓣，又猛地收回来。那里已经被他掐出一道印记了，他猜是因为自己没有掌控好力道。  
　　这束花出现在这儿的意义是什么？  
　　资产思索起来，太阳穴突突地跳动，持续的疼痛让他忍不住呲了下牙，虎牙磕碰到嘴唇又引发了一种新的疼。  
　　他忍不住拿手碰了碰，凉凉的金属贴在那儿缓解了热辣的痛感。  
　　——新伤，嘴唇轻微发肿，原因不明。  
　　他记得自己又被洗了一次脑，这很常见，但持续这么久的疼痛就有些不对劲了。  
　　而且这一次醒来是在行军床上，从来没有维护人员会把他搬到床上。  
　　资产放弃了思考，坐在行军床上，背靠着墙闭起眼来。  
　　疑问没有任何意义，他很清楚。刚被唤醒的时候，他问过无数次史蒂夫在哪，得到的答案只是一次又一次的洗脑。大概有二三十次了？资产记不清，可他还是把这个名字记得牢牢的，哪怕他现在已经不记得这个人什么模样了，可这个金色的、发着光的名字他忘不掉。  
　　这个名字就像纹在了资产的上牙膛。就算他们打断的他的骨头，割破他的喉咙，他还是会用柔软的舌尖小心地舔一遍这个单词。  
　　那是他尝过的唯一甜头。  
　　  
　　有只手贴上了他的脸颊，资产在0.1秒间醒了过来，下意识抡起了机械臂，对方却接得轻轻松松，甚至像逗弄一只宠物似的捏了捏他的拳头。  
　　“巴基。”  
　　这名字像个该死的开关，资产浑身过电似的抖了抖，一些记忆碎片在脑子里自动拼凑了起来。布鲁克林、树与阳光、金发的小个子、面包房里的蓝莓蛋糕……  
　　“巴基。”  
　　现在资产确定这是在叫他了。他缓慢眨了眨眼，瞳孔放大，在黑暗里去辨别另一个人的脸。  
　　对方似乎察觉了他的意图，把手里的东西甩了出去，击在门旁的灯光开关上。老旧的灯泡闪动了几下，发出昏黄的灯光。巴基在看清了那张脸后下意识往床尾挪了挪，对方不依不饶地追了过来，整个身子也爬上了行军床。  
　　窄小的床铺对两个健壮的成年男性并不友好，那张脸现在离他只有几厘米的距离了，巴基快速眨动着眼睛，鲜少使用的语言系统艰难运转着，他觉得自己该说点什么。  
　　男人摸上了他的眼尾，用柔软微热的指腹摩挲着那儿的纹路：“巴基，你想说什么？慢慢来，不用着急。”  
　　那双经过冰冻依然红润漂亮的嘴唇颤抖了几下，罗杰斯听见了一声轻轻的呼唤。  
　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　巴基看着眼前的人表情扭曲了一瞬，怒火飞速掠过了那双暗色的眼眸。他以为是自己说错了话，于是把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，紧绷起浑身的肌肉，平着伸出双臂，等待男人给予他刑罚。  
　　这是九头蛇里最司空见惯的法则，说错了话或者做错了事，哪怕只是露出一个不配合的表情，那些实验人员就会毫不留情地惩罚他。大多数时候是针管，针头扎进肌肉组织后故意的左右搅动，剐蹭着血管内壁。  
　　他不讨厌这个，巴基想。比起上电击椅把记忆弄得一团糟，针管的疼痛显得微不足道。  
　　男人的声音和面容毫无疑问地吸引了他，他也说不明白自己为什么叫他“史蒂夫”。  
　　或许他是一个喜欢给资产取代号的新实验人员，只是对待自己的态度很奇怪，像是温柔，又像是强行压抑着怒火的扭曲平静。  
　　巴基的动作让罗杰斯疑惑了几秒，等他想明白为什么他会条件反射伸出双臂的时候，眼里的愤怒几乎要把整个地下室都焚烧起来。  
　　他把巴基的双臂拉到自己腰后，把他的头按在颈窝，给出了一个密不透风的拥抱。  
　　“是的巴基，我是史蒂夫。”  
　　棕发男人靠在他怀里，呼吸绵长，手指慢慢地顺着腰往上滑，小心翼翼地揪着他脑后的一小撮金发。  
　　“史蒂夫。”柔软的声音小声地又叫了一边，罗杰斯感受到巴基收紧了双臂，“你是来救我的吗？”  
　　罗杰斯的瞳孔缩了缩，搭在巴基肩头的手攥成了拳，用力到骨节泛白的程度。他把嘴唇凑近怀里人的耳朵，声音轻松：“不，不巴基。我……史蒂夫不会救你，他只会仗着你的爱肆无忌惮地继续伤害你。但我不一样，我来陪你一起沉沦。”  
　　他保持着拥抱的姿势，慢慢下倾把巴基按在了行军床上，手指解开了他胸前的第一个搭扣。  
　　  
　　资产不太清楚史蒂夫要做什么，他只是听话地什么也不做，被动地接受着金发男人的一切动作，像个乖巧的娃娃一样被剥到赤裸，他下意识用人类的手挡住肩头与机械臂之间狰狞的伤痕，但史蒂夫坚定地拉开了他的手，在巴基的疑惑里吻上了那片伤痕。  
　　伤口早就结痂成疤了，蜿蜒着从肌肉表面鼓出来，难看至极。但对方似乎并不讨厌，温热的舌尖像舔舐糖果似的扫过每块疤痕，带来一阵奇异的麻痒。  
　　巴基咬住了自己嘴唇。身体里好像有细小的电流在乱窜，但和电击时感受过的完全不同，这些电流是滚烫的，从四肢和男人舔舐的地方窜出来，齐刷刷地往腿间的部位游去。他感觉自己的身体起了奇妙的变化，荷尔蒙飙升，性器慢慢抬起头，陌生的情欲像汹涌的海啸冲他砸下来，而他视野所及内只有一块黑沉沉的浮木。  
　　他抱紧了浮木，急促的喘息着：“求你，给我……”  
　　罗杰斯停下了动作，他撑起自己，捏着巴基的下巴：“我愿意给你整个世界，巴克，你要什么？”  
　　——我要什么？巴基艰难地思考了几秒，男人的手在此时摸上了他挺立的阴茎，粗粝的战术手套摩擦着敏感的会阴，痛与爽夹杂在一起朝他攻来，打断了他的思考。  
　　“我要史蒂夫。”他脱口而出，除了这个名字，他想不到任何与渴望挂钩的东西。  
　　金发男人短促地笑了一声，像在嘲弄什么。  
　　“好，你会得到你想要的。”  
　　  
　　资产被打开了。史蒂夫的手指裹挟着某种半粘稠的药剂打开了他最隐秘的入口，富有技巧性地开拓着紧致的肠肉。被人触摸身体内部的感觉太奇特了，巴基感觉到危险，但撸动阴茎的那只手又逼得他沉浸快乐，像只在温水里失去求生欲的青蛙，抱着膝盖配合着男人的一切动作。  
　　他的瞳孔望着昏暗的天花板，潮气让那里裂开一道道深色的缝隙，仿佛能吞噬所有的理智。  
　　后穴里肆虐着的手指已经增加到了三根，隐约从那儿传来的咕啾水声让巴基有点好奇。他猜想这是新一轮的实验，或许会在未来的作战里派上用场，但史蒂夫没有下达任何命令，他也只好继续保持着不反抗的姿态任由他施为。  
　　——直到他的手指曲起，狠狠地擦过了后穴里的某处。  
　　巴基尖叫了一声，像某种甜腻的呻吟，他几乎被自己的声音吓坏了。金发男人也跟着笑了出来，他低头咬上左胸挺立的乳粒，用舌尖卷着，又用牙齿轻叼，很快在胸膛上留下一片斑驳的吻痕，后穴里的手指分秒不停地朝着刚才发掘的位置进攻着，巴基像条脱水的鱼在他身下挣扎着，灰绿的眼睛里充盈着泪水，陌生的快感摧毁了九头蛇最强大的武器，让他除了嗯嗯啊啊地叫喊着之外什么都做不了。  
　　他忘记了一切格斗技巧，徒劳地用手抓着并不粗的铁杆，一声声地听着行军床发出的吱呀声。  
　　——这不对，不对。史蒂夫不会和他做这个，他们没做过……  
　　快感是唤醒记忆的良方，前后夹击的快感让他从洗脑后的木然里恢复了过来。巴基咬着牙用机械臂打在男人的肩头，在他怔愣的一秒里快速爬到床头，护着前胸。  
　　“你不是史蒂夫。”  
　　罗杰斯舔了舔唇，巴基赤裸着半蹲的姿势不能带来任何威胁，反而更让他兴起。  
　　瞧瞧那张冷冰冰的、布满红晕的脸蛋，嘴唇还发着肿——那是他下午的杰作，巴基因为过量电击而昏迷，他捧着那张脸吻了个够。如果不是废物小队连个B级任务都完不成，他本来能呆到睡美人醒来。  
　　视线再往下是敏感挺立着的乳头，是比少女还要艳丽的红色，覆盖着一层亮晶晶的口水，急促呼吸的白皙胸膛上缀着他留下的吻痕，阴茎笔直地贴着小腹，双腿交叠着，被拓开的小洞半藏在纤细的脚踝后，欲求不满地张合着，润滑剂混着肠液淌下来，留下一小片水渍。  
　　罗杰斯舔了舔嘴唇，伸手握住他的脚踝，狠狠往自己的方向拽了一把。巴基重心不稳地栽了下去，眼神里多了点生动的恐惧。  
　　“我刚刚还在思考，或许装成他操你一顿也没什么，毕竟我还是能爽到。所以我耐心地准备你，哪怕老二硬得像杆机枪。”  
　　罗杰斯从战斗服里翻出个小铁片，贴在了铁臂上的红星上。高压电流瞬间让铁臂重重地垂了下去，成了件昂贵的摆设，巴基的身体也往左侧歪了过去，男人钳着他的腰把他翻成了耻辱的跪趴姿势，单手拉开裤链，握着怒涨的性器贴在他的穴口色情地滑动着。  
　　“可你为什么要想起来呢？”男人在他耳边低语着，“他有什么好，我看见过未来。他覆灭了九头蛇，带走了你，治好了你的脑子，善良的像个他妈的教堂里供奉的耶稣。可是最后呢？他自己放手了，操他的他和别的妞终老了！”  
　　巴基闷哼了长长的一声，他插进来了，毫不留情地一插到底，囊袋重重拍在穴口上。像把烫人的钝刀，肆虐地在柔软的体内拉锯着，钝痛从那儿蔓延开，难受得让他反胃。但他只是瞪着眼睛，艰难地在男人小幅度的插弄里思考着这番话。  
　　“你不信？你不信是吗巴基？”罗杰斯掐着他的乳头，逼他发出一声啜泣，“你以为我为什么来这个世界？我要颠覆这个世界，我要让九头蛇覆灭神盾局，我要亲手把他杀了，让他永远伤不了你的心。”  
　　“不……”巴基从牙缝里溢出一个单词。  
　　罗杰斯低头去吻他的耳背，他身上还残留着冰雪的味道，皮肤却被情欲催的发烫。他把白皙的腿弯掰得更开，快速把阴茎操到最里又整根抽出，像个该死的打桩机一样把穴口处的润滑剂打成白沫。  
　　“惨剧没发生前，你永远不觉得那会降临在你头上。”罗杰斯掰过他的下巴，之间用力掐开他的牙关，吮吻上去。  
　　牙齿与舌头的磕碰间，他咬破了巴基的唇角，鲜血在两人的舌尖滚了一圈，火焰在眼底烧了起来，罗杰斯结束了这个吻，按着巴基的后颈把他面朝下压进床铺，力度大得让鼻梁骨隐隐作痛。  
　　罗杰斯居高临下地咬着他背上突出来的脊椎：“好了宝贝，现在专心感受我。”  
　　  
　　疼，铺天盖地的疼。资产和疼痛做了那么多年的朋友，但没有哪次伤比这场性爱更让他饱受折磨。后入的姿势是猎物最无法逃脱的噩梦，巴基仅剩的自由度只剩下能摆动的腰；罗杰斯的动作野蛮粗暴，毫无章法的顶弄每次都操到最深，他总觉得自己下一秒就会被捅穿，那根青筋暴起的阴茎好像从后穴捅到了内脏，巴基不得不快速重复着吞咽的动作抵消那些呕吐感。  
　　罗杰斯不断地在他身上制造着伤痕，啃咬过背上的每块皮肉，留下整齐的牙印和泛红的血点，腰部的肌肉被男人的手指掐得发青发紫，白皙的臀部上留下成片的指印，他低头看着自己的阴茎侵犯着艳红的洞口，周围的一圈肌肉已经发红变肿，血丝夹杂在透明的液体里流出来，打湿了腿部的作战服。  
　　是的，他还穿着全套的作战服，只露出了凶器一样的阴茎去操他的资产。既然这不是一场情投意合的性爱，那他也不介意把这儿变成凶案现场。  
　　巴基闭着眼，听着大腿撞击臀肉的啪啪声，性器在甬道里抽插的咕啾声，行军床不堪重负的吱呀声……这些羞耻的声响把他的理智轰得粉碎。牙齿上下磕碰着，左臂陷入短路，右手又被男人神经病一样的十指相扣着按在床上。  
　　巴恩斯咬上了自己的舌头，齿面在舌头上划破一个口子。但这个小动作被对方识破了，他用手指掰开了他的嘴，塞进了他熟悉的那个铁片。  
　　“你想死？巴恩斯，我是来自另一个世界的他，清楚美国队长的所有弱点。你要是敢尝试第二次，我不介意让史蒂夫受点折磨。唔，这主意真不错，让他把你受过的苦挨一遍再走入死亡。”  
　　他满意地感受到巴基放弃了挣扎，静默了几秒后收缩着肠肉，像一番沉默的讨好。  
　　罗杰斯笑了起来，张扬又疯狂。  
　　他俯下身子去舔弄资产发红的耳朵，叫他“Captain Hydra's Bitch”。  
　　  
　　巴基被翻转成侧躺的姿势，男人左手托起他的膝弯继续着抽插的动作，得不到抚慰的阴茎在空中晃悠着，一下下拍在小腹上。四处惹火的手盯上了他的胸膛，罗杰斯用力地揉捏着乳肉，在那儿留下红白相间的指痕，指甲刮擦乳粒的感觉又疼又爽，巴基半张着嘴，眼神空洞地消化着快感。  
　　——他不该觉得舒服，也不该觉得快乐，这是一场更加严酷的刑罚。  
　　“巴克，巴克，你快乐吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“呵，好吧。那你痛苦吗？痛苦也好，要知道恨有时候比爱要强烈的多。”  
　　罗杰斯从他身体里退出来，屈膝跪在了床上，捞起他被汗打湿的腰抱进怀里，阴茎毫无阻碍地操了进去，笔直地顶在敏感点上。  
　　这个姿势比后入插的更深，巴基短促地尖叫了一声后咬着自己的嘴唇。他能清楚地感觉到阴茎上的青筋剐蹭过肠壁，重重顶在敏感点上在眼前炸开一片又一片烟花。巴基扭动着想逃脱，但体内抽插着的阴茎把他牢牢地钉在了行军床上，他的扭动在男人看来更是种助兴，于是配合地操得更快更深。  
　　巴基知道快要失败了，他敌不过天性。为九头蛇工作的时候没人在意过武器的性欲，他也没有自己解决问题的时间与机会，罗杰斯又是个强悍的性爱操纵者，巴基顶着宇宙那么沉重的罪恶感爽得想死。  
　　“巴克，你知道你操起来有多舒服吗？”罗杰斯又神经质地在他耳边说着，手掌按在他的腹肌上摩挲，“又热又紧，为我湿的得一塌糊涂。巴克，你上过别的姑娘吗？”  
　　他木然地摇了摇头。他不记得了，这部分无关紧要的记忆在电击里坚持不到一秒。  
　　罗杰斯啄了啄他的眉心，伸直手臂从床下拽了一朵玫瑰花上来。那花还没开败，外围的花瓣舒展着，花心仍然闭合着，还没到盛开的时候。  
　　“感受一下，巴基。”罗杰斯举起他的右手，掰出他的中指插进闭合的花苞中间，缓缓拉出又插进去，“就像这样，感受到了吗？同样的柔软，但没有你湿也没有你热。”  
　　“变态。”巴基嘟囔了一声，罗杰斯像是听到什么新奇的词儿了一样凑过去吻他的嘴。  
　　“天呐宝贝，你主动形容我了。我喜欢这个词。”罗杰斯大笑着，眼睛发亮，他把手里的花撕得粉碎按在巴基脸上，满意地看着他的眼尾和唇瓣比玫瑰更红。  
　　抽插越来越重，巴基觉得肠肉快燃烧起来了。他会死吗？在这间暗无天日的地下室里和罗杰斯像野兽一样交媾着，快感逐渐累积到顶端，巴基浑身颤抖起来，绝望无助地搂上罗杰斯的肩颈，作战服磨得他皮肤发红，阴茎挺立着想去蹭男人的手。  
　　“等不及了？好吧，你可以先射。”男人摸上了他的老二，色情地撸动着，“我们的时间还长，我会让你射到一滴都不剩的。”  
　　巴基感觉到大脑一片空白，他哆嗦着射到男人手里，浑身的每块肌肉都被快感抻的发疼。  
　　意识离他远去，他张着嘴露出殷红的舌尖，又被贪心的罗杰斯勾到自己嘴里吻着。  
　　“放松点儿宝贝，你要把我夹射了。”  
　　他放平了沉浸在快感里神志不清的巴基，握着他的脚踝搭在自己肩上，重新用力地顶弄起来。高潮过后的身体敏感的要命，快感遍寻无踪，疼痛灭顶而来，巴基咬着嘴唇喘息着，泪水从眼角往下流着，看上去可怜又可口。  
　　“天呐巴克，你美极了。”罗杰斯凑过去舌尖舔着泪水，“你在为我而哭。”  
　　他徒劳地摇头，复杂的情感噎在他胸腔，资产不太会讲话，他没法表达感情。  
　　罗杰斯选择性无视了他的否认，他细细地吻着巴基，从额头到嘴唇，像膜拜一件珍宝。然后他重重地挺身，抵着巴基的敏感点射了个痛快。  
　　精液在体内迸发的时候，巴基瞪大了眼睛，那模样有点滑稽，惹得罗杰斯去亲他的眼尾。  
　　“我射在你身体里了巴克，假如你是个姑娘，也许很快会怀上小罗杰斯。”他顿了顿，“但很可惜你不是。”  
　　他把阴茎拔了出来，一片糟糕的穴口几乎合不上了，红肿地颤抖着。  
　　“圆满完成任务，士兵。”罗杰斯拍了拍巴基的脸，笑容里带着残酷的天真，“中场休息十分钟。”  
　　资产缓慢地转动着眼球，抬手摸了把脸颊。  
　　玫瑰的花汁把泪水染红，但资产觉得那就是一道鲜血。  
　　THE END


End file.
